


She Knows Me

by Shaloved30



Series: I Belong With You: Stef and Lena's Stories [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the dinner had with Lena's ex girlfriend, Gretchen in “Clean”. The night just begged for a happier ending. Here’s hoping it doesn’t disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows Me

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: It’s leaning towards M just putting it out there

This three way “date” as Gretchen called it had gone on too long already. Lena had just about had it with all the chatter and little antidotes shared between her wife and her ex girlfriend over appetizers and salads. The whole idea had her on edge to begin with but Stef was so insistent that she hated to decline the surprise invitation Gretchen had extended over voicemail just two night’s prior to her arrival in San Diego. She’d deal with this as best she could, as long as her wine glass stayed full. She hoped this new restaurant had her preferred pinot.

" Oh I’m getting the look.."

"What look? I don’t have a look"

Her reply was somewhat sharper than she intended. Lena’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly and her posture straightened just a bit more as her wife’s hand clasped hers and her sweet reply floated right to her heart. “I just need this to be over with” she thought as Stef and Gretchen fought over the check and a few more laughs were shared. The second invitation definitely wasn’t in her plans, even as she agreed in unison to her ex coming over for dinner as well as meeting the kids. Lena was annoyed and Stef was surely gonna pay for aiding to her now sour mood. The valet bill was just the start, she wasn’t done talking about this, and Stef was gonna know just how much when they both were settled at home tonight.

The drive home was probably a bit too fast but Lena’s thoughts were so caught up in the bragging and boasting of Gretchen and the “I still know you Lena” she kept tossing out through their meals that she was pulling in her driveway before she even realized. She quieted her quickened steps just before hitting the welcome mat, not wanting the angry click of her heels to cause alarm to the kids who were surely still up playing video games or eating the snacks she’d meticulously prepared for after takeout. She was surprised to find both living room and kitchen clean and empty as she made her way to each room after placing her keys in the bowl by the door. She glanced at her watch realizing the late hour and headed upstairs as quietly as she could to stick her head in on each of her babies.

The faint smile from the sight of them all sleeping peacefully was still on her lips as she made her way in the bathroom and quickly stepped out of her dress and heels. Changing into her silk robe and pulling her mass of curly locks high on top of her head was next just as she heard the all too familiar clang of Stef’s work belt hit the closet floor. Lena’s eyes locked with her wife’s as soon as she stepped in behind her to get to her side of the vanity. Her shoulders tensed and lips pursed, ready to start in again on tonight’s events but instead her breath hitched as "I’m sorry love" was murmured against the side of her exposed neck between light kisses from Stef. Lena’s eyes slowly closed and a low moan escaped her lips before she could stop herself. This wasn’t how she saw this conversation happening at all and she opened her mouth to say as much but Stef’s cool fingers were already tracing a trail up her thighs under her robe. Her head rolled back and landed on Stef’s bare shoulder and she asked herself when did she get down to just her sports bra as she felt the press of her lovers nipples against her back. She managed to squeak out a weak gasp like whisper of Stef’s name just as her hand cupped her warmth fully and her hips involuntarily gave her ass a light thrust from behind. “Yes, my love?” Stef mewed while her fingertips lightly stroked the folds of her and Lena knew she was quickly loosing her resolve. “Gretchen.. doesn’t.. know me anymore” she chocked out, her legs slowly parting a bit when Stef’s other hand gripped her hip before making its way back down her thigh. Any fight Lena had left was all forgotten when "I know" was whispered into the crook of her neck and the sweet clench of her core surrounded her wife’s diligent fingers. Damn right she knew.


End file.
